The ill Detective
by Emerald princess3
Summary: He first became aware of thw darkness, his thoughts wandered back to what had happened but to no avail as the faint beeping sound caught his attention. "Ryuzaki, can you open your eyes?" The voice called from beside him. I don't own Death note and I'm not sure if there will be anymore chapters. This is my first fanfiction for this show so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It was the first thing he was made aware of. He remained still as he attempted to recall what had happened but failed. A soft beeping caught his attention, he knew know where he was, a low painful moan escaped him as he tried to raise hispale hand to his abdomen.

"Ryuzaki," a faint voice called from beside him, he felt a hand grasp his, holding it comfortingly.

"You shouldn't do that. Just try to rest, can you open your eyes?" The male voice pleaded.

'It would seem not at this moment, no.' Ryuzaki thought to himself sleepily. He began to drift back into his deep sleep.

"Ryuzaki,come on now, I know you hear me." The voice called again.

'Yes, I hear you. However, at this exact moment in time, I have neither the strength nor the will to grant your request.' Ryuzaki noted the genuine concern in the voice.

"Please, wake up."

'You just told me to rest, and yet you are not willing to allow me to do so.' Ryuzaki could no longer fight it, he drifted back to sleep

He couldn't be certain how long he had slept, but this time, he made the decision to open his eyes. It took him a while, but when at last they opened, he regretted it. A bright light shone over the bed, forcing him to close them again.

"Ryuzaki, thank goodness, we were all so worried about you." Watari said as he dimmed the light, allowing the detective to have a proper look at the older man.

"Thank you Watari." He said faintly.

"You are most welcome. How are you feeling?" Ryuzaki considered the answer. He was feeling very weak, tired and ill. He didn't like to lie to Watari, but the level of concern that was visible on the old man's face wasn't something that Ryuzaki wanted to continue.

"I feel better." He decided since Watari wasn't one to question him, the answer would be enough for now. Watari looked at him skeptically.

"Do you know what happened?" The younger man thought back once more, shifting his head on the pillow.

"I was..on my chair...at the computer when I felt a terrible pain, that's all I can think of."

"That's right, you were, right before you scared the hell out of me." The young detective looked up in shock, Watari had never spoken to him like that. A moment passed in silence.

"I'm sorry. That was not my intention."

"I know it wasn't. You should have told me you didn't feel well."

"I've never been one to complain, you know that. It accomplishes nothing." Watari sighed.

"There's a difference between complaining and telling me you're not well. Do you realize you could have died today, you came very close to it." Ryuzaki felt suddenly ashamed for the pain he had caused Watari. He attempted to sit up but found that Watari wouldn't allow the attempt. The older man placed a firm hand on Ryuzaki's chest.

"Don't. You need to save what strength you have, rest. You will be in bed for a while, you might as well resign yourself peaceful. No use fighting."

"How long exactly?"

"That depends solely on you, if you take your medications, and do as the doctors ask, I may be able to get you out of here in a few days, but you would still be on strict bed rest and be very closely monitored."

"I need to finish the investigation. I can't just stop in the middle of it." Ryuzaki protested.

"That's out of the question. Near and Mello are now on the case. They are acting under your name, no one will suspect."

"Have you told them?"

"No. They were not informed of your condition." Ryuzaki closed his eyes unable to hide the pains any longer."

"What's the matter?" Watari asked in alarm.

"I'm sorry Watari. I'm just not feeling well right now. But please don't worry. I'll be okay." Watari reached over to the side of the bed and handed the ailing detective a small round button.

"If it hurts you so much, I want you to push this button. It's to help the pain."

"I can't have my thoughts clouded by-"

" you are not on a case, you just had emergency surgery, no one will think differently about you if you have to take some down time. You are not invincible. Sooner or later everyone gets ill.

Ryuzaki pressed the button and settled back into the pillow, Watari smiled encouragingly.

"Try to rest now. I will be right here when you wake up, as I always am." Ryuzaki allowed his eyes ro close as fatigue took over. He could feel the cool cloth being placed on his head and a second later, Watari began to stroke his hair affectionately.

"Watari, I can't-

"Shh, yes you can."

"But I-"

"Ryuzaki, if you don't get well for yourself, do it for me, please." The young man seemed to think it over.

"Alright Watari, for you." As he drifted off Ryuzaki couldn't help but feel grateful to the man next to him. Watari had always made him feel important, he would even go so far as to say he felt loved. To Watari, he was more than the legendary L, he was the son he had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuzaki slowly opened his eyes, feeling no change in the illness.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would be joining me." Watari said softly, folding up his news paper.

Ryuzaki didn't reply immediately, despite the fact that he just woke up, he was still tired, his mind was slightly unclear.

He closed his eyes again but didn't sleep.

"I don't like it."

"No one ever does. It is only temporary, as soon as you're stronger, and well enough, you will no long need all of this medicine. Until then, please try to take it easy." Ryuzaki sighed heavily.

"When will that be, has anyone mentioned it?" The old man shook his head. I'm sorry no."

"Watari."

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I cannot think clearly, please, can we leave?" Watari's heart shattered at the hint of fear in Ryuzaki's words. He leaned forward and placed a hand on the young man's own, careful not to disturb the IV line.

"I'm very sorry, you are not yet ready. Please try to relax, it's going to be alright. I realize it's difficult for you but it's just from the medicine. As soon as you're well enough, your mind will be as clear as it has always been. Trust me and remember why you're doing this."

"I do trust you Watari." He replied." I would rather trust you in a more familiar place. I am doing this because you ask so little of me that I had no choice but to concede. You're not like everyone else." The old man smiled.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"And so you should." Ryuzaki opened his eyes to look at Watari.

"Thank you." The detective said looking into the older man's eyes.

"For what?"

"Not being like everyone else. They only want to use my talents, if not for that, no one would care whether or not I live. I am but a mere crime solving tool." He turned his head away.

"Not to me you're not, that was never the case. Please get some rest, I will look after you."

"I know. You always do." Ryuzaki was just getting ready to sleep again when a doctor entered the room. He looked down at the chart in his hand.

"Ryuzaki, how are you feeling this afternoon?" He asked pleasantly, only to receive a pointed look from the patient.

"I am obviously not feeling well, otherwise I would not be here."

"Ryuzaki" Watari said warningly as if speaking to a misbehaving child.

"I'm sorry." The detective sighed.

"It's quite alright. I understand, it can be irriating being ill and stuck in a place like this. If that's the extent of your frustration toward me, I'd consider myself lucky."

"Tired"

"Excuse me?"

"You asked how I feel, I am tired." The doctor nodded

"Your chart says you've been getting some very strong medicine, They usually do make you very sleepy. If you'll cooperate, I would like to examine you and make sure everything's going okay." Ryuzaki opened his mouth to protest but Watari took over.

"It's fine. He will allow it." L flared at the older man but didn't speak. He lay quietly as the doctor did his job.

"Do you feel... Funny at all?"

"Define feeling funny."

"Strange, not the way you normally would?"

"Again, if I was feeling normal, would I be lying here having this conversation with you?"

"That's enough."

"Once more, I apologize."

"Have you been having any pain?" Ryuzaki became silent, glancing at Watari.

" If you're hurting, you need to say so. Don't try to hide because you're worried about upsetting me. I would be even more upset if you kept it to yourself and something was not right. You don't need to shield me." L sighed.

"Yes, I have been experiencing pain, at times it is very bad."

"Would you like me to have more pain meds added to your IV line?" The detective considered this, weighing the pros and cons as best he could.

"Yes, perhaps if you have something that isn't as strong." Watari said. The doctor nodded.

"Your chart says that you were having abdominal pain, mind if I take a look, It's usually done very shortly after surgery, however when we attempted to wake you, the medication had taken effect and the most we could get was you moved your head slightly."

"It's alright, as it was explained to me last night, sometimes patients have a difficult time waking under those circumstances." Watari said gently.

"As it happens, I do mind."

"Remember what you promised me. I know It's hard but, you know I'd never allow anything to happen to you. If it hurts you, you can hold onto my hand."

"Fine." L mumbled grasping Watari's hand as the man stood up. He placed a hand on L's head, brushing back the hair from his face.

"Just relax, I'm right here." Watari assured him. The doctor began to apply pressure to his belly. L felt very uncomfortable, he looked up at Watari who gave a small nod.

"Almost done. I just need to-"

"Stop it." L did his best to keep from shouting.

"Shh, easy now."

"There's going to be some tenderness around the Incision, especially with the condition he was in."

"If you knew,it was going to hurt -"

"Hush. Save your strength." Watari instructed.

The doctor scribbled a note and looked back to L.

"I'll go and get the medication ready, a nurse will be bringing it soon. " He turn without another word and was gone.

"W-Watari"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to be here." The pain was more evident now.

"I know. Just a little longer." The old man soothed, still stroking L's hair.

"Take me Home...please?"

A/N: I had decided not to continue this, but due to a few very kind people who have taken interest,I I decided to go on with it. I hope this chapter is okay. Thanks to everyobe that reviewed, followed and favored this. I appreciate it. If you have a moment, I'd like to hear from you, but please be respectful. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Watari stepped into the room quietly. Inside he found the usual security monitors and as always L in his chair watching the screens. The older man stood silently watching the detective work, he knew something was was wrong after a brief observation.

"Ryuzaki." He called out finally taking a step forward.

"Yes?" The reply was normal however, now that he was closer, he could see L's reflection in the screens. His face was paler than usual, Watari thought nothing of it at first. There didn't seem a reason to suspect something was terribly off.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." Ryuzaki tapped on the keyboard Watari never questioned L, he couldn't help but feel he was hiding something. Watari sais nothing more and the day continued on schedule. Once in a while, Watari would make an excuse to check on L, who immediately saw through his attempts. It was shortly after the arrival of the taskforce that Watari noticed the odd behavior. it ws late afternoon and L had yet to eat.

"Thank you Watari, maybe later." He would say whenever the man offered his favorite treat. It was then that he took note of L placing a hand lightly on his belly, rubbing it slowly. Watari stood close to L not wanting to draw attention to the situation.

"Ryuzaki, I want you to tell me the truth now, are you feeling alright?"he whispered trying to hide his concern.

"I'll be fine, I just need to keep working, the sooner we find out what Kira's-" he wrapped his arms tightly across his abdomen gasping in pain. He suddenly lost his balance on the chair and began to fall forward. Watari grabbed onto him, he felt a rush of panic grip his heart.

"Ryuzaki!" It would be another minute before L would reply.

"Please don't get so upset watari."

"I think you need to lie down." L shook his head, everyone was now watching with a mix of curiosity and concern on their faces.

"I cannot leave in the middle of an investigation, I have to do this, it is my job to bring Kira to justice, I accepted it and now I-" He leaned heavily on Watari.

"You have no choice. Can you stand?" L thought it over.

"Yes."

"Good. I need you to walk with me." L followed wordlessly.

"What's going on, where are you going Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, surprised.

"Ryuzaki has been called away, he will return when he can." Watari informed them, and took L from the room. The taskforce was left stunned.

"Where are we going exactly?" L inquired as they got into the car.

"You're going to go lie down. Should you feel better later, you're welcome to join the investigation then. You should have said you do not feel well. I've half a mind to take you right to the hospital."

"No, I don't want to go there." L said quickly.

"Then I suggest that you rest when we get to the hotel." Even then Watari had his doubts that he was doing the right thing. Once inside the room, Watari led L to the bed. He noticed that the young detective was no longer holding his stomach.

"I feel fine now, It stopped." L informed him as Watari pulled the blanket over him and pressed a hand to his forehead. Watari frowned.

"You have a fever. You're going to rest here for today. I'm going to stay with you. Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you. Can I get up now?" L asked hoping Watari would not make him stay in the bed.

"No. When did it stop?"

"When you brought me over here."

"It simply stopped?"

"Yes." Watari stared at L unsure if he should be believed.

"You've still got a temperature, regardless if you still have pains, the fever is still with you. Rest, if by tomorrow the is not fever, I will allow you to continue."

"But Watari,-"

"L, what can I say to you, you know what happens if you work too much, you and I have talked about pushing it. Just lie still now." L sighed but had nothing to say. After a few moments, Watari excused himself briefly and found a small container which he filled with cool water. He then grabbed a cloth and brought it back to the bed.

"You don't have to do this." L shifted slightly in an effort to find a comfortable position.

"I want to." Watari said placing the cool compress on L's head.

"Can I at least have the laptop?"

"When you have proven to me you can rest quietly and your temperature comes down." It wasn't long after saying this that L found himself back in a chair, typing on the computer again.

"That needs to stop." Watari said standing beside him."

"What does?"

"These little guilt trips you send me on. You may be the world's greatest detective, but sometimes I swear you are-"

"Ow."

"What is it?"

"N-nothing."

"You are not being truthful with me." L could hear the worry in his voice. He never liked to cause problems for the older man and resolved to keep much of what he felt to himself as a result.

"I will be fine."

"Let's get you back in bed. Please, If anything were to happen to you, what-"

"Watari!" L leaned into the man beside him. His arms wrapped once more around his belly in obvious pain.

"It's going to be alright. I'm taking you to the hospital, I should have done it in the first place."

'Damn it, you taught him to listen to his feelings when dealing with criminals, and yet you can't listen to your own when he needs you.' Watari chastised himself mentally.

"N-no. Please don't do that, I-"

"You should not have been on the case today. If you would have said you were ill.." After a long disagreement L stood up from the chair only to gasp and collapse into Watari's arms.

By the time they reached the hospital, L had become unresponsive. Watari had never been so frightened as he was when he watched the hospital staff take him away.

He explained the symptoms and it was quickly determined that L would need surgery immediately.

"He's got appendicitis, we need to get to it quickly. If you'll follow me, I can take you to the waiting area and someone will be out as soon as they can. The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this must be hard for you. Waiting is always difficult when things are uncertain. My name is Kami, should you need anything please let me know." She said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Kami." He said lowering himself into a chair absent mindedly.

Time seemed at a stand still, with no word about L. Kami appeared often, asking if she could get him coffee or some small snack. He refused the food but was grateful for the coffee.

"Do you have someone you could call ti come and wait with you?"

"No. Thank you for your kindness." He said sipping the drink.

"Of course. You know, if it helps, our surgeons are very highly skilled, we have some of the best in the world. Your son is in good hands."

'My son... Yes, he might as well be. Though I would not dare call my self worthy of the pleasure. L is an extraordinary young man, I should have noticed.' He thought to himself. He could not bring himself to reply to the nurse.

After what seemed like an eternity in the waiting room, Watari was approached by a doctor, he immediately rose from his chair.

"Please, sit back down, " Watari'S heart felt as if it would beat right out of his chest at any time, he lowered himself again into the seat.

"Is he alright?" The doctor seemed to be searching for the words.

"Right at this moment, he's alive yes. I do however need to tell you that he had some... complications."

"What kind of complications, when can I see him?" Watari tried to remain calm.

"You'll see him soon, he's been taken to the recovery ward until he's stable enough to be taken to the intensive care." Watari took in a deep breath.

"When we got to his appendix, it had already ruptured, when that happens, it spreads infection through the abdomen and his entire system if It's not stopped in time. The infection is... he's going to need a very strong combination of 're starting an IV line as soon as he gets to the room. It looks like the illness is already taking effect, I can't make any promises at this point.

We've done all we can, he's got to take over now. It won't be easy, and he's got a long way to go. He'll need you. It can be frightening at this stage because he's going to be very weak, and he's probably going to continue to have stomach aches for a little while."

"He also had a bit of a bleeding problem, we had a slightly difficult time getting it to stop. We stopped it before it got out of hand but, it's very important that you understand what's going on."

"Of course, Thank you."

"They should be done setting the room up by now, if you want to follow me." The two men journeyed down the long hallways in silent. Finally they stopped in front of L's room. Watari stopped to compose himself before entering.

L lay motionless and deathly pale. Tubes and wires seemed to come from everywhere. He pulled a chair close to L's bedside.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry that I didn't follow my initial plan. Though I do wish you would have let me know, I should not have found out in this way. I cannot fault you entirely. We need you here, forget the Kira investigation, the taskforce, You are loved, not just because of what you've accomplished.

From the time you were small, and I began to teach you, you had a place in my heart, I love you as the son I'd always wanted. I also happen to know that Near and Mello are also quite fond of you. Wake up Ryuzaki, you are not supposed to leave this world before me."

"Watari?" The old man snapped back from his memory.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you something similar." L said weakly.

"Everything is,fine."

"It doesn't seem that way" Watari looked at K in confusion.

"Come here." The older man obeyed.

"A little closer please." Watari leaned over the bed.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" To his surprise, L lifed his hand and placed it one Watari's cheek. It was only then that Watari understood as L wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. This is not your fault, I decided to keep the information classified. I didn't want to upset you, and I did accept my apology for causing you such pain."

"You should have mentioned it to me. As long as you hold true to your word, that's enough for me."

"Thank you." L whispered.

"Whatever for dear boy?"

"Reminding me of what It's like to be loved and cared for, not because It's your job, but because you want to." The older man smiled.

" get some rest, youve Got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

A/N: sorry everyone, I know that was a huge explanation, I didn't intend to make it so long. I hope It's still enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

L was glad to be back in the home he and Watari shared. He settled into his own bed carefully.

"Do you remember what the conditions were for you being allowed to recover here?" Watari asked pulling the blanket over the younger man.

"Yes. I am not to attempt to leave my bed until i no longer have a fever, pains, and have regained my strength. Also, I must rest quietly as much as possible and sleep when I can. There will be no attempts to guilt trip you into allowing me to take part in the investigation nor will I say one word about it. I will be a good, cooperative patient and allow myself to be taken care of." L paused.

"I feel as if I've left something out, would you mind helping me remember it, I feel as if my mind is, for lack of better word, fuzzy." Watari sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You will do your best no stay calm when you feel this way and trust in me to fully watch over you. If you can't do this, or your illness does not improve, I will rerun you to the hospital, and you will go without an argument with the understanding that I did so for your benefit, as upsetting as it may be to both of us." Watari said gently.

"Yes, thank you Watari. Though I still don't like this feeling. Being unable to remember, or think is very uncomfortable."

"You've mentioned that on several occasions." L looked up at the older man, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Have I, please forgive the repetition. Bad memory you know."Watari sighed

"Give it time, until then, is there anything I can get you?"

"Could I have a drink?"

"You may sip some water."

"Couldn't I-"

"No. Water is best when you have a fever, yours is still very high. Would you like me to give you some water?"

"Yes." Watari frowned. He didn't like to see L so unhappy. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the glass of water. He helped L to drink it and placed it back on the table.

"lie still now, I would like you to try to sleep." Watari reached into his pocket and pulled out a small button he placed it on the bed near the detective's hand.

"If you need anything, press this and wherever I may be in the house, I will come to you."

"Thank . Before you go, would you mind getting me another compress, I'm feeling terribly warm "

"Of course, I just need to get a few more cloths." Watari stood up and took a step toward the doorway.

"Watari?" The old man turned around.

"Yes L?"

"When you come back, will you sit with me until I'm asleep?"

"If you promise to try to sleep then yes."

"I promise." L watched Watari leave the room. He felt terrible, not just physically, a deep sadness came over him as he waited.

"Stop being such a child" he told himself, Watari had done more than enough for him, and yet he continued to force the older man to focus on him exclusively. He was sure there were plenty of other things Watari wished he'd been doing.

He was a burden, something that the older man had too many of already. He moaned quietly, placing a hand on his belly, careful to avoid the bandaged area. it was aching badly. He pushed the blanket away, even in his own bed he could not find comfort.

"L!" Watari's panicked voice called as he entered, he set the supplies down and rushed to the bed.

"Watari," L's voice changed from his usual, calm tone to what he may have described himself as a pathetic plea to end the suffering.

"It's going to be alright, the doctor said that you would have pains, The infection is difficult to deal with I'm sure, the medication will help, try to relax." L took a deep breath.

"Watari, I can't do this."


	5. Chapter 5

Watari leaned back in his chair beside the now sleeping detective, it had not been easy to get L to calm down. It was not like L to act the way he had, or to say he couldn't do something, this behavior frightened Watari. His feelings didn't matter at that point, the only thing he cared about was getting L to recover.

What am I to do?" He whispered.

"Take me back, what choice do you have?" L's calm tone had returned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you need me to say it?" Watari shook his head, he already knew.

"Is that what you want, to stay in the hospital?"

"Does anyone ever want to, It is best for both of us I think." Watari stood up.

"If you're sure, I shall go and-"

"Let me finish Watari," L said sleepily. "I want you to take me back, afterward, you will contact Near and Mello, you will be working with them from now on. They are both very intelligent, I believe they can close this case together. You are correct in saying that I am in no condition to continue with this investigation. Thank you for all you have done. I believe you would do well with them." The older man stared in disbelief.

"You don't mean that. What is this about, a few hours ago, you were asking me to stay with you, now you are telling me to go?"

"I do mean it"

"Then you know I would not be able to visit with you during your hospital stay, Near and Mello would need me."

"Yes."

"If you think you want to go back, then I will arrange it, however, I am not leaving you. I believe I know you every well, it is either the fever getting the best of you, or your own guilt. Whatever the case, you are not yourself, I cannot in good conscious abandon you."

"Too much." The ailing detective whispered.

"What is?"

"Everything, pain, fever, weakness. I just want to-" Watari felt a tug at his heart, he knew it would be difficult, but could not have imagined L had been feeling that bad.

"It will get you're just tired. I can understand that taking time away isn't easy, this is all you really know. I am sorry that it is effecting you so terribly. You have so much to deal with already. We will get you through this."

"I cannot ask you to do that. I have taken enough of your time and-"

"L, you are not a burden to me, you never have been and never will be. Please get that idea out of your head." L yawned.

"Watari, I feel very...different, I do not have the right words to describe it." He said as he felt his body begin to tremble.

"Watari, I don't-" The detective suddenly became silent.

"L!" Watari panicked as he stood next to the bed, he had to do something, but in that moment, his mind was blank.

Several hours passed, L's seizure episode had not lasted long, but it was an eternity for Watari.

"Watari," L called weakly, his voice barely audible. Watari , taking L's hand.

"I'm here, what is it?" L stared up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Watari, I am sorry, I cannot do this for you Go to Mello and Near, they will need your help in closing the Kira case, there is nothing more that can be done here."

"What do you mean?"

"Help them succeed where I have failed, I don't have much time, I'm sure of it."

"You shouldn't say that, you will be alright, I-" L squeezed Watari's hand.

"You did everything you could. Don't allow Kira to win." Watari bowed his head.

"Is that what's happening, Kira's causing this?"

"I suspect so."

'It doesn't go along with the usual method, L maybe you just-"

"He could be using this illness to shield himself from further suspicions. If I suddenly die from a heart attack after openly accusing Light of being Kira, it would put him back at the top of the suspect list. His next targets will be my successors, but be careful Watari, he will try to eliminate you as well."

"What would you like me to tell them?"

"Tell them that I can say with one hundred percent confidence that Light Yagami is in fact Kira."

"Alright L. I will tell them, you rest." Watari stroked L's hair lovingly.

"Thank you Watari, for loving me and caring for me. Being a father figure when I needed it the most. I'm sorry I let you down." Watari shook his head as the tears began to fall.

"You didn't let me down, you never have." L closed his eyes. Neither of them were aware of the large figure in the shadows, watching and waiting for the right time to make their presence known.


	6. Chapter 6

"I understand, thank you for your information"

"Just use caution, best of luck to both of you." Watari ended the call and sat down in his chair as L lay in the next room. He sighed placing his head in his hands. How could he let this happen? How could he be expected to just let L die?

"I wish there was a way to stop this, you don't deserve any of this L." A sudden alarm startled him and he rushed into L's room where the detective lay awake now, staring into the corner of the room. On his bed, Watari notice a black book.

"Where did you get that?" He asked approaching the bed.

"It was lying on my bed, my hand was on top of it when I opened my eyes." L explaining without taking his eyes off the spot.

"Is that-"

"Yes." Watari turned his gaze to the corner as well but saw nothing.

"What's over there L?" Watari asked cautiously as he knelt down beside the younger man.

"Touch it."Watari hesitated before allowing his fingers to lightly touch the page.

The large almost skeletal figure stood before them. It's broad shoulders covered in spikes, short blue hair covering one eye. It took a step forward. Watari gasped, his eyes wide in a mixture of shock and fear.

"It's a -"

"A shinigami, yes." It towered over Watari, it opened is mouth in an eerie smile to reveal a mouthful of fangs. Watari's first instinct was to go for his gun, as he moved to pull it out, L placed a hand on his arm.

"It wouldn't harm her. Anyway, she said that she can help."

"She?"

"Yes, I am female.I am Eri, though u have never appeared before you until now, I have watched you for many years."

"you have been watching... Why, what do you hope to see?"

"Nothing more than his work, I have become very fond of you L. The bond that you share with watari, ever since you were small as been interesting to me. You yourself, intrigue me." She said, her voice was gentle, unlike the one called Ryuuk and REM.

"You are a rare breed L, something that this world should not be without. I have chosen now to cone forward because you are correct. Light Yagami is Kira, it is because of him that you are now dying." Watari had a difficult time hearing the shinigami's words and turned away.

"I cannot heal you. But I can save you. By giving my life, I can extend yours and so the death note will not work, not many know this exception. All I ask is that you be well and find some happiness.'

"You are quite different than the others." L said looking up at her.

"Yes. That is true."

"How can we trust that you will keep your word, what do you want, really?"

"I have already told you. L has already given me much entertainment, he has shown me what love is. How to care, how could I ask for anything more than his health and happiness. Especially after so much pain." She reached a large clawed hand toward L, brushing his cheek softly. L closed his eyes, her cold hand felt good on his heated skin

"You must destroy the death notes. Including this one after I am gone."Eri instructed.

"It will be taken care of." Watari promised, Eri nodded before grabbing her death note.

"L, Watari, take care of each other." She said as she turned to exit the room.

"Eri," L called weakly causing the shinigami to turn around.

"Thank you" Eri gave him a smile and vanished.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, favoring and following. It really means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Watari watched as the flames engulfed the death note. He couldn't have been more grateful to Eri for what she had done. Though he had to admit that it the short time they had together, he quite liked her. She truly loved L, as did Watari, perhaps it was that bridge between them that had made him feel a slight sadness for her. Watari sighed as he returned to L's bedside. He found the detective awake and staring up at the ceiling.

"Is everything alright L?"

"No, there isn't anything about this situation that I would define as 'alright.'

"Please, try to think positively, look at the bright side of things L."

"There isn't one."

"Of course there is dear boy, you're going to get better, yes it will take time, but it will happen."

"Until then, I'm supposed to lie here and be a useless...thing. I should be -"

"That is enough L. You are neither useless, nor a thing. You are a person, a person who happens to be very ill granted, but there will be plenty for you to do when you're well. I'm sure we could find you enough cases to make up for lost time."

"Watari?"

"Yes L?"

"If I told you that there was a possibility that I may want to...step down, would you...feel differently about me?" Watari reached out and took hold of L's hand.

"Is that why the Kira investigation means so much to you, you wanted it to be the last one?"

"I thought about it yes. If I would live through it, see it to the end, maybe I could-"

"You must do what is best for you. Since you came to me, you've only done for others. Perhaps it's time to see what makes you happy. I could not think any different of you."

"Thank you. After all, I have every confidence in both Near and Mello's capabilities. I've made a decision on my successor Watari."

"Have you?"

"Yes. Unless this is truly what they want to do, and I believe It's really not what they want to do the rest of their lives, they'll learn soon enough it isn't everything it seems, my 'L' It stands for many things. I think however it should also stand for last. I have no wish to put this on either of them. They will each have their chance but in the end. I don't see them happy in this career for long."

"You are really something L. Can I get you anything?"

"I don't suppose you would give me the computer?"

"No."

"I didn't think so, but you can't blame me for trying. I've been in bed far too long Watari, I have done nothing."

"You have, you had me contact Near and passed him vital information. That isn't exactly nothing."

"I should be there."

"You can't be. You are much too ill, we've been over this." Watari said with a sigh.

"I hate losing, at this moment, that is what is happening Watari. I cannot allow this. I will not submit to Kira." L vowed, a look of strong determination in his eyes.

A/n: thanks everyone for reading. By the way, if anyone is interested, the name Eri means my protector. Just a little fun fact. Hope you're enjoying this.


	8. Chapter 8

L sighed, setting the laptop down on the bed.

"You really just did that to me."

"I'm sorry but yes. You would have been tempted otherwise, I know you well enough know you'd try."

You are killing me Watari."

"Oh It's not that bad. There's nothing wrong with a little time off here and there. Think of this as a vacation." L shot him an irritated look.

"Have you ever been on a vacation Watari?"

"In my younger years I had one or two."

"Did you spend them in bed with no way to keep busy?"

"Read a book." Watari suggested.

"There are plenty of those mystery and crime novels here. You could solve those."

"Predictable, all of them are. There is a real investiga-"

"You already solved that one too. Near and Mello just need to -"

"I should be doing it. I'm starting to feel better, I can do it." L pleaded.

"No.I will not risk your life. I-"

"That is exactly what we have always done. Why should it change now?"

"You were healthy then. I was able to- never mind." Watari turned away from the detective.

"What is it Watari?"

"Nothing. Does your stomach still hurt, I could-"

"What hurts me most, is that you are hiding something from me."

"Try to sleep. You need to relax, getting upset doesn't help your situation."

"Neither does withholding information. I'll find out."

"Yes, I know you would. You will have to put this case out of your mind." L didn't reply, he studied the older man carefully.

"At the moment, the only case that intrigues me, is the case of the man who spent his whole life risking everything only to become fearful for unknown reasons."

"Don't attempt to analyze me L."

"It's too late for that." Both men sighed

"You couldn't have protected me from this you know." L said finally.

"L, I-" Watari began but wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"As much as you want to, you can't protect me from everything. You are very good at taking care of me, but there is only so much you can do. Illness isn't always preventable, no matter how much you try to shield someone."

"How could you possibly-"

"You are an open book Watari, you told me to read one did you not?" Watari smiled.

"Yes, I did say that. You are doing better, It's good. I have to admit that when you told me you felt better I was skeptical."

"It's understandable, given the many times before the hospital I told you I was fine."

"You could have died from your illness, I would not have been able to get you back. That thought scares me. It is most important to me that you are alright."

"I will be. You will make sure of that, and I am thankful for you Watari. But did you really have to block those news sources?"

" I said, you would have been looking for any information you could about Kira."

"I wanted to see what the weather was, I haven't been out in quite sometime you know."

"Planning to take a stroll down the street were you my dear L?" Watari asked "anyway you don't need the news for the weather report, you could have either gone to the website created for just that subject or could have asked me. However, you and I borh know that you had no interest in the that don't we?"

"You know me too well Watari, better than I know myself perhaps. Thank you Watari. For all of this, I know I can be quite difficult. But that is outweighed by your level of patience and tolerance. Had anyone else been assigned to the task of caring for me, I feel certain they would have strangled the life out of me by now." Watari chuckled.

"You should rest for a bit now. You and I can talk again later. I will bring you some more water and your medicine very soon." L nodded settling back against the pillows.

"You're right watari, perhaps a nap will help. Can I keep the computer with me?"

"You may. Just know that you can try, but will find yourself unable to view those sites, I have also done the same with the television. You may watch as much as you like but will find no news programing is accessible."

"I figured as much." L closed his eyes and felt Watari pull the blanket closer to him. L smiled. He felt very secure, comforted by Watari's actions.

"Your button is beside you, remember to use it if you need me."

"Yes Watari."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." The older man waited several minutess before exiting the room and leaving L to sleep peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

"One has to assume one of two things, either that woman is merely an actress or somewhere there is a law school that does not know what they're doing." Watari chuckled warmly at L's analysis.

"It's television, not everything on it is factual. Programs such as this one are created for entertainment."the older man explained handing the detective a glass of water and two small pills.

L sighed, he despised his medication.

"I know, but It's making you better, it may taste terrible but It's worth your recovery."

"Having the knowledge that it helps does not make it any easier to take, in the end, it still tastes terrible and makes me sleep. I do not want to sleep."

"Until your medication is gone, you must take it and deal with the side effects I'm afraid. A little sleep never hurt anyone."

"But I am not talking about a little sleep, I am talking about nearly half the day."

"Off and on, now I would be more concerned if you slept that long all at once. It will be alright."

"Couldn't I just-"

"No. Take your medicine, I have a special treat here if you take them."Watari said.

"I don't think I -"

"Would you like to go back on the slow IV drip?"

"Never, that thing was so uncomfortable."

"Then take the pills."

"But Watari, last time, they made me sick, and it hurt." L fretted.

"I told you to eat something. This time I brought you something that will help you not feel sick." L sighed once more before taking his pills and immediately gagged. Watari stoked his hair affectionately attempting to soothe him.

"Deep breath, come on. Relax." L did as he was instructed.

"Did they go down?" L nodded.

"It was not easy but yes."

"Good. I'm very proud of you. You've done very well. Lie back if you need to." L leaned back.

"I'm going to give you a moment, then I want you to eat what I have for you"

"I can't." L whimpered.

"You will be sick if you don't, you are making progress, don't stop."

"Just too hard."

"The worst of it is over, I'm sure of it. You have never been a quitter, when things got difficult, you always rose to the challenge. Remember you are doing this for me, don't let an upset stomach stop you now, you were planning to finish the Kira investigation with appendicitis, severe stomach pain and a fever. Now you're not having quite so much pain, it would not make much sense to slide backward. The doctor says once you can take food and build up the strength you should try to get up, so far you have struggled with it because of the terrible infection that wad spread through your belly, but I believe in you "

"Thank you. I am sorry that I have been letting you down recently and I-"

"You aren't letting anyone down, I never want you to think that. Do you think you can try to eat?" L hesitated.

"I don't want to be sick Watari, it hurts me to be sick."

"You're going to be anyway if you don't."

"I will try." Watari smiled encouragingly.

"Good, just take it slow." Watari took the small plate from the bedside table, on it he had placed three strawberries. L felt his stomach churn. He took another deep breath and picked up the smallest one, nibbling it cautiously. After only a few bites, L placed it back on the plate.

"Do you want the waste basket?" L nodded. As the detective became ill, Watari did the only thing he could.

"L, It's okay. I'm going to to call the doctor in a moment, we'll get this sorted out. You'll be well soon." After several minutes, the vomiting ended leaving L to feel slightly weaker and pain in his abdomen.

"W-Watari" he choked out.

"Shh, It's okay. Just rest now."

"It hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry." Watari continued to stroke L's hair with one hand but placed the other carefully on the younger man's stomach, rubbing it gently. L soon began to relax, the heat Watari's hand provided began to relax him.

"Thank you. I am very sorry for this."

"No, you shouldn't be, these things happen, I've seen a lot worse." L felt ashamed as he sad the look in Watari's eyes.

"Watari, I think I am okay now. You do not have you continue. Perhaps you're correct, contacting the doctor may be beneficial." He knew what had to be done.

"Yes, I believe that is the best course of action. If you're sure that you feel okay for me to leave, I will do that."

"I'm sure." L said closing his eyes.

"Alright, I will be back shortly. Just rest and we will figure this out." He stood and left L in the room

since the start of his illness, L had seen that look many times and could no longer allow it. He would make things easier on Watari. After all, he did deserve it.


	10. Chapter 10

"This one has to be it." L said to himself typing in the last password that came to mind. He smiled triumphantly as the computer unlocked and his connection started.

"Come on, quickly, I haven't much time."

"This is Near." The distorted voice answered at last.

"Near, listen to me very carefully. I need to be sure no one else can hear this conversation, can you do that?"

"Yes, one moment." There was a slight pause.

"You and I are alone."

"Good. I do not have much time, I am L, and I need your assistance if you are willing."

"Of course. What can I do?"

"I am currently in a situation that is out of my control. What I need from you is to tell me where you are in terms of the investigation."

"Following the information Watari passed to us, we have confirmed the weapon, and a possible accomplice, I have also gotten a tip from one of the men working on Light Yagami's side that they also suspect him. However, I have been unable to obtain enough proof to make any movements."

"Excellent. You are doing an incredible job Near. Now, Because of the situation I find myself in, I would be willing to lend Watari's skills to your effort."

"We could certainly use a man of his many talents."

"There are a few conditions however."

"Name them"

"First, you must contact him yourself, he doesn't know about this. He needs to hear that he is truly needed there to catch Kira, and he will probably decline. Keep after him, this is for his own good.

second, no one knows he is part of this, I need him returned to me later on.

He works behind the scenes and once you have Kira safely in custody, have him return to me within three days.

Third, do not ask me questions, just do as I say." There was a moment of silence as Near thought about the offer.

"Alright, we have a deal."

"Good, make your first attempt two hours from now."

"I can do that. Good luck with your situation." Near said.

"And to you Near, on your investigation, I believe you can finish what I was unable to. I look forward to your victory." L said closing the connection and placing the computer back on the bed as Watari appeared in the doorway, behind him L recognized the doctor that Watari had brought in just days earlier.

"Still not doing well Ryuzaki?" L shook his head, it had been less than an hour since his attempt at taking the pills and his stomach still ached from the vomiting.

"Let's just take a look here and see what's happening. I want you to relax." She said as she began her examination. L lay still in bed as she listened to his heart and checked his vital signs. Once she began with his stomach, he became increasingly nervous as she got to the source of the pain.

"Do you have to continue, I can tell you that it is painful, and it happened after I attempted to force myself to take the medication and eat. I manages to take a small amount of food but it did not stay."

"How long after taking it did you get sick?"

"Almost immediately." The Doctor nodded.

"At this point, you should be able to have something, and your pills should be able to be taken as well. Right now the best thing to do is take you to the hospital, get some tests done and see what's happening." L nodded, he realized this would be the case when it was happening. Watari sighed heavily , his eyes cast to the floor.

"I'll let them know you'll be bringing him in." She said sympathetically, walking from the room.

"L, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about this."

"You should not be sorry. I will be fine, I am sure it will not take long and they will release me as soon as they can."

"Yes, I hope that when you are released, you will no longer be ill. You don't deserve this L."

"I also hope to be well, very soon. I am very tired of being ill. I am sure you already know that. I thank you for everything you've done." Watari smiled.

"I don't want you to worry, We will get through this together."


End file.
